


Twist in the team

by damien_daze



Series: Twist [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kagami Taiga, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Pheromones, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze
Summary: Part 4 of the Twist series.It's sex ed weak and the team is walking on a tight rope. Alex comes to visit and torments Kagami.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Twist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631899
Kudos: 20





	Twist in the team

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo all! tis one had me stuck for a while until I was on a call to a friend. This does have rape in it so consider this your final warning. Stay safe all!
> 
> If this has any grammar or spelling errors then please lemme know.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy. :)

Nationals were approaching quickly. The boys were riled up in practice, fights occurring more often than not. Arguments over the right strategy to go against which team were all too common. It was one of these fights that had affected Kagami, who usually stayed clear of the fight. He snapped and broke the fight up as quickly as it started. The boys were surprised but listened to the usually docile alpha.

It just so happened that that week was sex ed week. In that week, alphas, betas and omegas were separated into their orientation and taught the proper way to respect their partner and other things such as safe sex and STIs. Betas are practically sterile, only on rare occasions will a beta get pregnant, however, they still need to be taught safety. Alphas are taught about how to listen to their partners and about heats and ruts. They have a lot more to learn than betas, but not as much as the omegas, who are taught not only all things mentioned with the alphas, but how to protect themselves against alphas out in public.

This week was horrible for Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami kept his head down in the room full of alphas, whereas Kuroko kept his head up and proud. They would give anything to swap rooms, but the staff would instantly know someone was there that shouldn’t be. Looking around, Kagami caught eyes with Hyuga, who looked concerned at Kagami’s curled up position. The alphas in the staff were lecturing the young alphas, but Kagami was hardly listening. He couldn’t. He was in the wrong place but he couldn’t say that out loud.

Finally, the bell rung for lunch. Kagami was one of the first out of the hall. He raced towards his meeting place with his mate, needing the comfort Kuroko provided for him. It was hell trying to keep himself in the lie of being what everyone else expected of him. He got there and saw that Kuroko was talking to another omega. He walks up and sits next to him. Kuroko grabs his hand to acknowledge him as he continues to talk to the other omega.

Once over, he turns to Kagami and instantly hugs him. He can see the sadness in his mate’s eyes and felt horrible for not being able to do anything. They had an hour before having to go back to their group. “It’s horrible in the omegan class, Taiga. We’re being taught self defense in case a rouge alpha will snap us up and make us theirs. Honestly, its dull and what their showing us isn’t proper defence.” He ranted. It was true. The teachers were telling them to just have a bottle of pepper spray in their bag and be on the pill. 

Kagami listened while he ate, not wanting to talk about the alpha class at all. He was terrified of discovery because he knew they’d tear him up and spit him out. Kuroko had it easy. He would be praised and cheered for dominating an alpha but Kagami would be despised, bullied and abused in ways that aren’t legal. It was a game of cat and mouse, where society is the cat and Kagami is the mouse. Soon enough the bell rang, dragging him out of his thoughts. 

After school was basketball practice. Kagami was exhausted from the day but he knew he had to give his usual self today. Hyuga still looked at him in concern but didn’t bring it up. When he got into the gym, he froze. He smelt her before he saw her. There, in the middle of the court, stood Alex. She spotted him and smirked dangerously before returning to her cheerful self. By this time, kuroko had walked and had immediately sensed the tension. “Kagami are you ok?” He asked cautiously. The alpha nodded and took Kuroko’s hand, squeezing it twice. This was one of their signals when in public. Once for yes, twice for no. It was simple but effective.

Kuroko realised who it was and got defensive. “Who are you? Oh are you friends with Kagami?” She asked, voice sweet as sugar. It set Kuroko’s teeth on edge. “Yes. Well, actually, he is my mate.” Alex looked taken aback. She started laughing which caused Kagami to shift closer to his mate. “Oh my god that’s funny. So you’ve finally become a real alpha then Kagami? Wait, you do know about him, right?” Alex questioned. Kuroko hated the tone. He knew what she meant, but didn’t want to expose them both here in front of the team.

“I know but you have no right to question such things. We’re happy. You should leave now.” He snapped. This only made her laugh more. “Do they not know?” She giggled, looking at the confused faces. Kuroko growled at her, positioning himself in front of Kagami. “Know what?” Aida piped up. “Your star alpha wants so desperately to be an omega. He and I dated a while back and I tried to sort him out. In the end, his parents found out and accused me of rape, when actually, it was correctional therapy.” Kagami collapsed onto the floor crying. He shook from fear as his omega still stood over him.

There were whispers encircling them. Their words were like poison, digging straight for his lifeline. He could hear kuroko defending him and telling everyone to grow up, but it was very distant and quiet. He couldn’t believe this had happened. There were only three people who were defending him against the team. They were Hyuga, Aida and Kuroko. He got up and ran away from the gym. Back home, he fell onto the couch and cried his heart out, terrified to go back to school. 

A little while later, Kuroko returned home to find Kagami asleep on the couch. He dealt with Alex, as horrible that was, and praised by fellow omegas for topping an alpha. However, the alphas laughed and joked about their fellow alpha wanting to be dominated. Unfortunately, Alex wouldn’t leave and continued to spout private stuff about Kagami. He was tired but he needed to know Kagami was ok first. He gently woke the boy and pulled him onto his lap. They sat there cuddled together.

That night they remained in that position. Kagami cried and shook in Kuroko’s arms as the other stroked his back and whispered sweet nothings. Kuroko was mad at Alex for the pain she had caused his mate, but right now he had to put her out of his mind while he comforted Kagami. He knew tomorrow was going to be hell; however, he didn’t realise how bad it would get. As they sat there, another presence was stirring up trouble.

“You three are going to do a little job for me.” The presence said in a deep, commanding voice. Before the presence stood three alphas, two guys and one girl. “What’s in it for us?” The girl barked. This made the presence laugh bitterly. “What a spoilt little pup! You do this and you’ll be cheered and put on pedestals by your peers!” This got them excited. The leader’s face twisted into a horrible smirk as the other two gazed off dreamily. “Well spit it out! What do you want us to do?” He snarled. The presence laughed again and dived into their plan. “There is an alpha in your school who needs to be taught his place. If he wants to be dominated, then dominated he will be!” They cackled. The three looked at each other and nodded. This was going to be so much fun.

The thing was, alphas tended to be overlooked when it came to abuse. Being the top of the top, alphas that claimed they were abused tended to be overlooked when they tried to press charges because they were seen as weak. However, if an omega was to do the same, the alpha would be immediately arrested without a proper trial. Basically the system was fucked up and omegas had a power that was greater than an alpha.

The next day, the three alphas followed Kagami everywhere. Kuroko was separated from Kagami by a few omegas that needed help studying so he had no idea what his mate was going through. That was until Kagami failed to show up to practice that night. Kuroko realised that he hadn’t seen him all day and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread. He raced out of the gym and through the halls, the feeling growing the closer he got until he ran straight into a group of people gathered in a tight knit circle. He pushed his way to the front and his eyes landed on a horrific scene

There, in the centre of the circle, were three big alphas pinning Kagami to the ground. The two smaller alphas were sat on his arms while the bigger alpha was behind him. It took a second for Kuroko to understand what was happening, but then he noticed that Kagami’s shorts were down along with the bigger alpha’s, and saw that the alpha was actually having sex with Kagami. This made Kuroko’s blood boil!

“He’s such a good little bitch for you Shiro! Look how well he’s taking it. His mate must have trained him well.” The smaller guy laughed. The bigger alpha, Shiro, smiled and slowed down slightly. “He’s still so tight though. Even with all this blood and spit… but god does he feel amazing Alec!” He had seen enough. Kagami cried out in pain, calling for Kuroko. That was the last straw. Kuroko let out pheromones unlike anyone had smelled before. The crowd froze in place, terrified. Kuroko stepped forward.

“Get your filthy hands off my mate.” He spoke calmly while his eyes lit up with fire. Shiro stopped what he was doing and pulled out, tossing Kagami to the side so his friends could have some fun while he dealt with the interrupting omega. The air was thick with pheromones as the alpha and omega faced each other. This guy was nearly as tall as Murasakibara and could easily crush Kuroko if he wanted to. He knew he should get a teacher but he couldn’t break the battle going on. Then, as soon as it began, it ended. No one saw how but suddenly the goliath was cowering on the floor in front of Kuroko. “Leave. My. Mate. Alone!” Each word was punctuated with a step forward, which sent Shiro scurrying back. Somehow, in the heat and fierceness of this battle, Kuroko, a mare omega, was producing the pheromones of an alpha. It was incredible!

Shiro stood up and ran off after pulling his trousers up. His gang ran after him, not wanting to be trapped in the overwhelming scent any longer. As soon as the doors slammed, Kuroko fell to his hands and knees, releasing the crowd from his vicious pheromones. He crawled over to his mate and pulled him into his lap. The boy was limp. He didn’t move or talk, just stared off into space. Silent tears rolled down his face as he battled with understanding of what just happened. Kagami passed out.

When the alpha next awoke, he was lying in his bed at home with kuroko sat beside him. He groaned, alerting Kuroko that he was no longer asleep. The blue boy sprang into action, from offering food and drink, to telling him how worried he’d been over the whole ordeal. Turns out that the incident was two days ago. The three alphas had been arrested, having plenty of eye witnesses and CCTV footage to back up the claims of what they did. However, Kuroko’s pheromone change remained unspoken. Needless to say, no one was going to mess with them again if Kuroko could scare off a huge alpha like Shiro. 

As for Alex, the police were alerted about her involvement with the incident, but she had fled the country before police could find her. For many nights after, this information kept Kagami awake at night, scared she’d just show up out of the blue to hurt him again. Thankfully, Kuroko was there to help him through nights like those. They both knew this wasn’t going to instantly get better with a hug and a kiss, but that’s the thing about people who care, they are willing to work through it with you.

It was a few months before Kagami returned to school, and another month on top of that before he returned to practice. Of course, in his time off, he’d spent as long as he could practicing, but now he was back on a proper court. His teammates apologised for their lack of support and said they hated the time Kagami and kuroko had spent off. The team was back now, and nothing was ever going to damage their team again.


End file.
